


Gingerbread & Romance

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Minor Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Pining, They're all lesbians, Yueki Week 2020, they're all rich nobles so it works, yue is friends with the fire nation girls because i said so, yueki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Yue has been pining for the cute barista at Kyoshi Cafe.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Yueki Week 2020





	Gingerbread & Romance

“Stop staring. You’re being creepy,” Mai says in her monotone voice.

Yue flushes and quickly looks down at the cappuccino in front of her. They’re at Kyoshi Cafe and Yue is once again staring at the cute barista. Suki, according to her nametag. They’ve never interacted beyond Yue stumbling through her order and Suki smiling and nodding as she enters the order. 

One day last week, their fingers had brushed as Yue handed over her cash and Yue hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the tingling sensation since.

“I think it’s sweet,” Ty Lee says, smiling at Yue.

“Just talk to her,” Azula says, sounding bored.

“I can’t talk to her. I trip over my words even when I’m just ordering. She’s way out of my league,” Yue replies.

“No offense, but that’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard. You’re gorgeous,” Mai says and then quickly stuffs her double chocolate muffin into her mouth.

Yue can’t help but smile softly. Mai doesn’t give compliments often, but when she does, they’re always genuine.

“Oh my Agni! She’s coming over!” Ty Lee squeals. 

“Oh Tui, what do I do? What do I say? Does my hair look okay?” Yue asks, eyes wide as she begins freaking out.

“Just act like a person,” Azula says with an eye roll. 

“But she — ” Yue is interrupted by Suki’s arrival at their table.

“Hey,” Suki greets, making direct eye contact with Yue. “We just made a batch of gingerbread cookies. They’re fresh out of the oven, I thought it might go well with your cappuccino.” 

“Oh, wow, thank you. Gingerbread is actually my favorite,” Yue says, slightly shocked by the events unfolding.

Suki’s smile grows at her reply.

“Well, great. I’m glad. I have to get back to the counter but I’ll see you around,” Suki says, wringing her hands together. Yue would say she seems nervous if she didn’t know better.

As Suki walks away, Yue turns back to the table. Everyone is smirking at her.

“That was amazing! She’s totally into you!” Ty Lee says.

“What, no? She was just being nice,” Yue protests.

“Well she didn’t give _me_ a free cookie,” Mai says. 

“Go ask for her number. Right now. Otherwise she’ll move on.”

“Azula!” Ty Lee exclaims in exasperation, lightly shoving Azula’s shoulder. Ty Lee is the only person allowed to shove Azula without consequences.

“She is really attractive,” Mai muses, looking over at the counter where Suki is making a drink. “I’d ask for her number myself if she wasn’t clearly into you.”

“She’s not into me, you guys are crazy!” Yue says and bites off the gingerbread man’s head. Yue looks down in embarrassment and notices something on the napkin. 

It’s a phone number with the words “text me xx” and signed by Suki.

“Oh my La,” Yue holds up the napkin for everyone to see, crumbs falling onto the table which she feels guilty about.

“OH MY AGNI! WE TOLD YOU!” 

“Not so loud, Ty Lee,” Mai says, but she’s smirking.

“You better talk to her now,” Azula says.

“But what do I say? Should I go up to the counter now? Should I wait and text her when I get home?”

“You think too much,” Azula says.

“Just do what feels right!” Ty Lee adds.

Yue takes a deep breath. She doesn’t think she can handle talking to Suki in person right now. 

“Okay. I’ll wait and text her.”

As they finish up their drinks and pastries, the conversation shifts, but Yue can’t stop thinking about Suki and what to say when she texts her. 

The girls finally get up to leave and Yue makes eye contact with Suki. Suki shoots her a somewhat shy smile, and Yue smiles back. Giving her a little wave.

“I’ll text you,” Yue mouths, holding up the napkin.

Suki’s nervous smile turns into a huge grin, and Yue is glad for the interaction, no longer feeling quite so anxious.

Until she runs into the doorframe due to how distracted she is, and knows that Suki definitely saw. Yue rushes out with her head down in embarrassment, but when she texts Suki later that evening, thanks to Ty Lee’s friendly encouragement, Suki says it was cute and asks her out.


End file.
